We Could Have Had It All
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alternative version of S2, Ep 1. Quinn falls for a beautiful woman he meets in the casino, but is there more to her than meets the eye? Rated M from the start.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired mainly by the fact that poor Quinn's managed to get through two series now without even a peck on the cheek, when both Rick and Baxter have got lucky! This a wrong that seriously needs righting in my humble opinion ...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**We Could Have Had It All**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn spotted her the moment the four of them strolled into the casino, or rather he noticed her shapely behind first. A crowd of male admirers were clustered round the craps table like bees round a honey pot as she leant over and threw the dice yet again. She was very pretty, petite and curvaceous with long dark hair and big brown eyes, and as he sauntered past their eyes met and some kind of mutual spark passed between them, reminding him that he was still a red blooded male and it'd been far too long. God, he really wanted to lose himself in the welcoming warmth of a woman's body and forget everything that had happened, just for a little while.

He settled himself at a nearby poker table, making sure she was in his eye line every time he glanced up from the game and gratified to realise that she was looking in his direction more often than not. Surreptitious glances turned to flirtatious smiles on both sides, and he wasn't surprised to find her appearing next to him when he took a break and wandered over for a drink at the bar. He tried to act nonchalant and prayed his chat up routine wasn't too rusty after all this time.

"I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all evening, it's very bad for the concentration, you know."

She smiled.

"I have to confess I've been watching you too."

It was a promising start at least. He turned to face her and raised an ironic eyebrow.

"So. Do you come here often?"

She shook her head in mock disbelief.

"Oh, very original. I'll let you off though, seeing as you're undoubtedly the best looking man in the place."

More than promising, in fact.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, love. Any chance it might work for me as well?"

"I think we can say there's a distinct possibility."

She gazed up at him flirtatiously from under her dark lashes, and there was a definite answering twitch in his groin.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

He summoned the barman over.

"What's your poison, sweetheart?"

"Why don't you take a guess?"

He let his eyes rake slowly down over her shapely figure and then back up to meet the challenge in hers.

"Hmmm, let's see. Beautiful. Intelligent. Classy. Has to be champagne."

"Very smooth. And spot on."

Her big brown eyes were mesmerising, and he found himself praying she wasn't just amusing herself with him.

"I just got lucky."

"Not yet you didn't. But play your cards right …"

She held his gaze brazenly, and he felt his heart rate increase.

"What game did you have in mind, exactly?"

"How about strip poker?"

He leaned in closer and spoke in a low voice.

"I should warn you, I'm a card sharp. I'll have you naked in no time."

She stood on tiptoe, placing a hand on his arm as she whispered seductively into his ear.

"I'll let you into a secret. You can have me any way you like, especially if you keep hypnotising me with those 'come to bed' eyes."

He was convinced she wanted him now, and his body was responding instinctively to the hungry looks she was giving him. His voice was low and gravelly with desire.

"Come to bed with me, then."

"Oh, I'm sure you could talk me into coming."

She stroked a teasing finger down his chest, and suddenly his trousers were too tight.

"Well, I am renowned for my silver tongue."

"And I could really do with licking into shape."

He groaned, taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"I love a woman who can talk dirty. Jesus, I won't last half a minute at this rate."

She smirked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Don't worry, there's always round two."

"Is that a promise? I shall endeavour to … ahem … rise to the occasion."

"I can always give you a helping hand."

His arresting silver-grey eyes searched hers, serious now.

"Have you any idea how much I want to kiss you?"

"So what's stopping you?"

She held his gaze, a blatant promise clear in her eyes .

"I'm afraid we might get arrested for lewd behaviour in public."

"Let's go somewhere more private, then."

He took her hand gently in his.

"Good idea. Get your coat love, you've pulled."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she followed his retreating back out of the casino, her fingers cocooned in his warm grip, she couldn't believe her luck: the man was not only drop-dead gorgeous, but witty and charming to boot. She was suddenly more than a little nervous, but determined to enjoy their time together. After all, she'd been given carte blanche to use any means neccessary.

They crossed the road, taking the shortest route back to his apartment, and then without warning he turned sharply down a dark alleyway, tugging her after him. She felt a momentary pang of fear as he pinned her against the wall, but he leant in and tenderly brushed his lips across hers before searching her eyes for permission to continue.

"Still time to change your mind if you want …"

She shivered under the intensity of his gaze and shook her head slowly, winding her arms round his neck. His lips found hers again and she opened to him like a flower, their tongues entwining sensually as she threaded her fingers through his hair. The kiss grew hungrier, more demanding, and she felt as though all her bones were dissolving as an insistent pulse started up between her thighs. When he finally released her they were both panting for breath.

"Wow."

She smiled up at him, slightly dazed. God, his eyes were amazing, changing from azure blue to sea green to silver grey almost in an instant. Right now they were dark with desire.

"I've just realised don't even know your name. I'm Quinn, by the way."

"Hope."

He shook his head, chuckling.

"What's so funny?

"Sorry, love. It's just that that's been in short supply recently. How fast can you walk, Hope?"

"Not fast enough for either of us, I suspect …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed - no pun intended! There's a few more chapters in the offing, work permitting, if people like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks as ever for the kind reviews. The next chapter doesn't advance the plot much, but they do have a lot of fun – ice buckets should possibly be recommended. ;)

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

He fished about in his trouser pocket for the key to the apartment while she nibbled at his neck, eagerly undoing his shirt. As she pressed hot kisses to the newly exposed 'V' of his chest he groaned, scrabbling about for the keyhole in the dark.

"Bugger."

She giggled.

"What's wrong? Having trouble … ahem … finding the hole?"

He snorted.

"Not a problem I normally have, I'm pleased to say."

Finally the door swung open and she almost fell backwards through it, but he caught her and pinned her against the wall, his tongue plundering her mouth greedily as he fumbled with her buttons. His lips dropped to her throat as a hand moved up her body to fondle a breast, his thumb swiping over the erect bud through her bra. He steered her backwards down the corridor to his bedroom, his mouth never losing contact with hers, releasing her briefly as he flicked on the bedside lamp. Impatiently, she helped him out of his jacket and shirt before slipping her blouse off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. He reached round her to unzip her skirt, taking a sharp intake of breath as it pooled at her feet.

"God, I love stockings …"

She pushed him down on the bed, straddling him as her mouth sought his again, and he ran his hands slowly up her thighs and over her back until his fingers made contact with her bra and skilfully unclipped it. Her ample breasts tumbled out and he broke the kiss to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as she moaned her approval.

"Mmmm … more …"

Rolling her onto her back, he kissed his way slowly, teasingly, down her body and she watched him, her eyes heavy-lidded, as he parted her thighs and nibbled the exposed skin above her stocking top. God, the man was sexy.

He looked up at her, his silver eyes gleaming in the light from the lamp.

"Knickers off, love. The rest can stay."

She wriggled out of them and he dragged them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder to join the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Really need to get out of these trousers."

"Don't let me stop you."

She lay back and studied him, arching an eyebrow as he stepped out of his boxers.

"Mmmm. Mighty Quinn, indeed …"

"I aim to please."

He resumed his position between her thighs and she moaned wantonly as he dipped his head and his mouth closed over her, sucking and licking gently.

"Oh God … don't stop …"

Jesus, she was so wet for him. He could hardly believe it was happening, not only was he about to get laid for the first time in months, it was with the most attractive woman he'd met in years. He just hoped he could make it last.

Her breath was coming in little pants now and he judged she must be very close so he released her, moving back up the bed and reaching into the drawer of the bedside table for a condom. Thank God he'd had the foresight to pack a few just in case he got lucky.

She watched as he put it on with practiced skill and settled between her legs again, pouting down at her.

"We might have to take it a bit slow, sweetheart. It's been a while."

She pulled his head down for another teasing kiss.

"For me, too. I just want to feel you inside me, I don't care how long it lasts."

He eased himself gradually into her silken depths, enjoying her gasp of pleasure as she took in his full length, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly. When he was fully immersed he paused, his eyes closed in concentration, his lips moving silently.

"Quinn?"

"Sorry, love. Just reciting the Arsenal first eleven in my head. You feel so bloody amazing I nearly lost it there for a second."

He stared down into dark eyes glazed with passion.

"No apology needed. And incidentally, so do you …"

She barely lasted a minute, digging her nails painfully into his back as her climax ripped through her, and he followed soon after, groaning and swearing.

"Fuck! … so good … yeeessss …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay with her head pillowed on his chest, one finger drawing lazy circles on his belly.

"I wouldn't like you to think I make a habit of this."

He stirred, kissing the top of her head.

"Me either. There was just …"

" … a connection?"

She raised herself onto her elbow so she could look down into his face, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Something like that."

Her eyes searched his.

"Is there something bothering you? Only you don't seem like a carefree bloke on a lad's holiday, somehow."

He looked away, but not before she'd seen the flash of guilt.

"You don't know the half of it, sweetheart. But for now, I really don't want to think about any of it."

Leaning down, she kissed him gently on the lips.

"In that case, let me see if I can help you forget …"

Slowly, tenderly, she explored his body with her fingers and her lips, lingering over his neck, his chest, his stomach. Bypassing his growing erection, she moved to his inner thighs, kissing and nibbling.

"Nice view of your tits from up here, love, but I think you've missed a bit."

His voice was low and gravelly, sending a shiver of desire through her. She raised her head, smiling lasciviously.

"Oh, I always leave the best till last …"

When she took him into her mouth, fondling his balls gently at the same time, he groaned and her stomach turned to liquid.

"Jesus, that's so damned good …"

She watched him as she pleasured him, his head thrown back, his hands gripping the sheets and then she released him, moving slowly back up the bed to lie next to him. He smiled down at her.

"Your turn, I think. Move onto your front, sweetheart."

He shifted until he was straddling her thighs and then began to massage her shoulders, working his way slowly down over her back until he reached her pert bottom.

"Nice arse by the way."

He parted her thighs then and moved to kneel between them, slipping two fingers into her moist heat and pumping them in and out. He was rewarded with a throaty moan as she writhed underneath him, arching her back, pressing against his hand. He ceased his ministrations, ignoring her huff of disappointment.

"On your knees, love. I'm ready for round two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd never experienced such exquisite torture before. Quinn was buried ball-deep inside her, pinching a nipple with one hand while the fingers of the other stroked teasingly between her thighs. His lips were on her neck, kissing and nipping as she clung to the headboard for support, feeling like all her all her nerve endings were on fire.

Her hips rocked uncontrollably as she met him thrust for thrust, desperate words of encouragement spilling from her mouth as molten desire coursed through her.

"Quinn! Fuck … harder … Oh God … don't stop … so close …"

Se knew she was behaving like a wanton hussy but she didn't care, she felt wild, reckless, out of control, the white heat of passion burning inside her like never before. Reaching back over her shoulder her fingers touched his face and he turned his head to press a hot kiss to her palm before taking her thumb in his mouth and sucking hard.

She gasped as the ache between her thighs turned to a tingling wave of sensation, crying out in rapture as her whole body trembled and shook with the force of her orgasm, her senses reeling, her knees buckling.

She fell forwards onto her elbows, and he thrust into her once, twice, three times more, the erotic sight of himself sliding in and out of her pushing him over the edge. The world fell away as he spilled into her over and over until he had nothing left to give, collapsing onto her back, elated, exhausted, spent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus, Quinn. Are we still alive?"

She felt the vibrations of his chuckle through his chest before he replied.

"Not sure. If I am dead though, doesn't feel too bad."

Raising her head she looked down into his face affectionately. His eyes were closed, long lashes resting on his cheeks, and a little smile played around his lips. She stroked a lock of hair back off his forehead and his eyelids fluttered open, trapping her in his bewitching silver-blue gaze, and her stomach did a little somersault. She swore she'd never tire of getting lost in the depths of those glorious eyes. He reached up to touch her cheek with his finger.

"Have you any idea what a turn on it was hearing you get so carried away and knowing I was the cause of it?"

She felt the colour rise in her face.

"It's your fault for being such a sex God. I'm not normally that uninhibited."

"Well, this sex God desperately needs some sleep, he's literally shagged out."

He grinned proudly, and then fell serious for a second.

"You will stay, won't you?"

She leaned in to kiss him tenderly, happiness bubbling up inside her.

"I'm going nowhere, I quite like the view. Besides which, there's always tomorrow morning to look forwards to."

He smirked as she snuggled into his neck.

"Jeez, you're insatiable, woman. Just my type."

She lay quietly, listening to the regular thud of his heartbeat and waiting until she was sure he was sound asleep, and then she raised her head to gaze down into his face again. Ruggedly handsome, incredibly charming, very sexy. Just her type. How could she even contemplate walking away when she'd only just found him?

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you're still reading and enjoying, I'd love to hear from you. Chapter 3 should be on route very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kind reviews, much appreciated as ever. I had fun with this chapter. I think you'll understand why when you read!

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

She must have fallen into an uneasy doze when she was jolted awake by the sound of voices in the corridor and the door slamming. Suddenly wide awake, she extricated herself gently from Quinn's embrace, holding her breath as he mumbled and turned onto his side, relieved when he didn't wake up.

Tip-toeing quietly to the door, she opened it an inch or so and peered through the crack, taking care not to be seen. From her limited vantage point she had a partial view of Baxter's face and the back of Rick's head, and she could hear all that was being said. There was a fairly heated discussion going on about whether to trust someone called Carmen to change the money. She sighed. Well, that answered that question at least.

"Look, we should put it to the vote. Someone go and get Quinn."

Rick's slightly whiny nasal voice.

"I already told you, I saw him leave the casino with a gorgeous brunette, and no doubt it's been a while. If he's in there, he'll be somewhat busy playing 'Hide the Sausage' and he really won't thank any of us for being Mr Coitus Interruptus, trust me. But hey, you do what you like, Rick …"

Baxter held his hands up and shrugged, and Hope bit her lip, closing the door again quietly. She'd heard enough for now.

Sliding back under the covers, she moved closer to Quinn and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades before wrapping her arm possessively around his waist. It was a long time before she drifted off to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she woke the following morning, he was resting on one elbow gazing down into her face, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Morning, gorgeous."

She grinned lazily at him and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Backatcha, sexy."

"Coffee?"

"I'd kill for one."

He bent his head to kiss her gently on the lips before throwing his long legs over the edge of the bed and stretching. Her gaze drifted slowly down over his naked body as he padded across the room to retrieve his bathrobe from the back of the door.

"Nice arse."

He turned back to her, still wearing nothing but a smile.

"I'm not just your sexual toy, you know."

She sat up, deliberately letting the sheet fall down to reveal her bare breasts.

"That's a shame. I was thinking of playing with you again once I'd finished my coffee."

His eyes lingered hungrily on her while he tied the robe.

"Hmmm. Hold that thought …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He emerged from the bedroom to find the other three already up and dressed, and a strange middle-aged woman perched awkwardly on the sofa.

"Um, morning."

He nodded to her and raised a questioning eyebrow at Baxter.

"Don't bother. She doesn't seem to speak any English as far as we can tell."

Quinn filled the kettle and switched it on, leaning on the breakfast bar, lips twitching in amusement.

"So. Which one of you was lucky enough to pull her last night?"

Three pairs of eyes gave him a hard stare and he couldn't resist a chuckle to himself.

"For your information, that's Carmen's mother."

Baxter again. Quinn scratched his head.

"Carmen. Uh huh …"

"The girl who's in the process of changing the money for us. We met her in the casino last night, she sussed out what we were trying to do and offered to help. Her mother's acting as security."

Quinn looked around at all three of them.

"And I didn't get a say in this, presumably?"

Baxter blinked at him.

"Under the circumstances, we didn't think you'd appreciate being disturbed. Good night, was it?"

He grinned at Quinn, who looked up from stirring the coffees and smirked back.

"Hell, yeah …"

With impeccable timing, Hope emerged from the bedroom wearing one of his shirts and headed towards the bathroom.

"Morning All."

Woody and Rick both looked at Quinn, open-mouthed. Woody spoke first.

"Wow! Way to go, mate."

Rick sat with his hands behind his head, trying to look nonchalant.

"Lucky she didn't see me first."

Quinn gave him a withering look, picking up the coffees and heading down the corridor.

"She saw us all, mate. She chose me."

"Hmmm. So did Nina. At first …"

Quinn paused for a second, squared his shoulders and continued on without a backwards glance. As the bedroom door closed behind him, Baxter hissed at Rick.

"Why do you always have to be such a git? Can't you just be pleased for him, for God's sake?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope found him sitting on the bed with an odd expression on his face. Her brows knitted as she took the proffered coffee, seating herself next to him and touching his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

He sighed, giving her a wry smile.

"I'm fine, love, it's just that twat Rick. He's married to my ex, and he loves to remind me of the fact at every conceivable opportunity."

She blinked at him in puzzlement.

"So Rick married one of your cast-offs? Well, bully for him!"

He pouted, examining a fingernail.

"Hmmm. It wasn't quite like that. She left me."

She put the coffee down and turned to him in disbelief.

"Hang on. Are you expecting me to believe that some otherwise sane woman dumped you for him? Did she have a dog and a white stick, by any chance?"

He snorted, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You really are good for my ego, but let's face it, he's younger and better looking."

She arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

"The former may well be true, but I take serious issue with the latter."

Getting to her feet, she began to pace the floor, deep in thought, and he leaned back against a pillow, sipping his coffee. After a few seconds, she stopped and smirked at him.

"Right. Watch and learn."

Sitting on the end of the bed, she bounced up and down on it a few times.

"Damn. Doesn't squeak. Never mind, I can improvise."

He watched, intrigued, as she moved to the door and opened it a mere crack, stepping back and taking a deep breath.

"Ohhh, Quinn … mmmm …. that's so good …"

She gave a long drawn out moan and then paused, grinning wickedly at him, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Holding his gaze, she began again.

"Oh God … please … harder … "

He put a hand over his eyes, watching her between his fingers, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. She strung it out for another minute or so, her moans and groans interspersed with cries of encouragement, and then she went for the big finale.

"Fuck! Oh God, you're the best … ohhhh …. yeesss … yeeesssss!"

Quietly, she closed the door again, turned back to him and dropped a low curtsey. He gave her a pretend round of applause while wiping his eyes, his shoulders still shaking.

"Meg Ryan, eat your bloody heart out."

She grinned happily.

"Why, thank you. I'm here all week …"

"God, I hope so. Come over here, woman."

She moved to the bed and sat in his lap, and he kissed her long and slow, his tongue entwining sensually with hers. She could feel his erection pressing against her hip and an answering pulse started up between her thighs. Eventually, he broke the kiss, his eyes dark with desire.

"Probably a good job this bed doesn't creak. They'd never believe I've got that kind of speed of recovery."

She gasped as he threw her onto her back and climbed on top of her, unbuttoning the shirt she was still wearing.

"I must say, this looks far better on you than it ever did on me."

He leaned in to suck on a nipple and she gave a low throaty moan, her fingers threading through his hair. He released her for a second, pressing a finger to her lips and winking at her.

And no noise, mind, or you'll give the game away …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the living room, the three men and the woman tried to avoid meeting each other's eyes. Woody spoke first.

"Bloody Hell. I need a fag now, and I don't even smoke …"

Baxter fidgeted in his seat.

"And I so need to get laid. The lucky bastard."

Rick piped up from the corner.

"Let's just hope she gives him a blow job next time."

The other two stared at him.

"What? At least then we wouldn't have to listen to her."

He cupped his ears and the woman on the sofa suddenly burst out laughing, paused to point at him and then started all over again, rocking backwards and forwards with mirth. The other three looked at one another and Baxter spoke first, scratching his chin.

"So. Apparently the only English term she understands is 'blow job'. Must have led an interesting life …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed – clearly Hope did! I'm sure you'll be kind enough to let me know. Bit more angsty from now on …


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, and apologies for the delay in updating – I've had the week from hell at work, and being laptop free for a couple of days hasn't helped either.

If you haven't watched S2 yet there is a minor spoiler at the end of this chapter, but seeing as we know S3 is on the way it shouldn't spoil anyone's viewing too much ...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Lunchtime found Quinn and Hope ensconced together in a local café eating tapas and making plans for the afternoon.

"You've got a hire car, haven't you?"

"Uh huh …"

He was busy drawing circles on the inside of her wrist, and the light touch of his fingertips combined with his knee rubbing against hers was sending little shivers of desire down her spine. She shook herself mentally.

"We could drive to this place I know about twenty minutes away. The views of the coast are fantastic."

He looked up, and she found herself drowning in those startling blue eyes yet again. She almost sighed out loud like some lovesick teenager.

"Or we could just spend the afternoon in bed before I take you out for a slap-up meal later."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she slapped his arm.

"Quinn! We can't just stay in bed all the time."

"We wouldn't be. We're going out later, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. Somewhere nearby she knew Motorbike Man would be watching their every move, but she tried to push the thought to the back of her head. Just a few more hours with him, that's all she asked …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go on, admit it. Beautiful, isn't it?"

She was leaning with her back against the car, her hand shading her eyes as she took in the panoramic vista. Quinn was gazing down at her.

"Stunning."

"I was talking about the scenery."

He grinned, pulling her close and nibbling her neck.

"So was I …"

She nudged him in the ribs.

"You're not even looking."

"Too busy tasting. Mmmm. Want to shag you over the bonnet."

She giggled.

"A screw with a view, huh?"

He snorted, leaning back to look down into her face.

"You do realise I'm in grave danger of falling in love here, don't you?"

She twined her arms around his neck.

"I think it was love at first sight in my case …"

He kissed her lazily, their tongues exploring slowly, temptingly, with the promise of more, much more, for later. She knew somewhere close the man in black leather would be watching and a shudder ran through her.

Quinn released her, rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?"

She shook her head.

"No. Just someone walking over my grave."

He kissed her on the forehead and checked his watch.

"Let's get back. I've still got a couple of hours before I meet up with the boys, and I'm sure we can think of some constructive way to pass the time. Game of Scrabble, or such like."

He winked at her and she forced a smile. The clock was ticking.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was quiet on the way back, casting surreptitious glances at his handsome profile, watching his hands as he drove. Those long, elegant fingers did strange things to her insides, especially now she knew what he was capable of doing with them. She thought back over the previous night, dwelling on every glorious moment and trying to fix them firmly in her mind. After today, memories would be all she had. She felt the tears spring to her eyes and took a deep breath, blinking them away before he guessed something was wrong.

"You alright, love? You're very quiet."

His voice broke into her thoughts, and she forced herself to smile, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I've no idea why."

He grinned, pulling the car into a free parking space and turning off the engine.

"Not too tired, I hope? By the way, your middle name isn't Peace, is it?"

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Whilst I love the idea of living in Hope, I can only come in Peace."

Her lips twitched, and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't seem to stop you last night."

"True. And it won't stop me in about half an hour's time either."

She snorted.

"If you can make it last half an hour, pal, you're on."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't help it, couldn't ignore the strength of the feelings that bubbled up inside her. He was so tender and yet so masterful, so generous and yet so demanding, and so unbelievably, wonderfully sexy that she couldn't hold back the tears that ran down her face as her body shuddered into a powerful orgasm. He wrapped her in his arms and she struggled valiantly to regain some control, her face buried in his chest.

"Well, I've made a few women moan and whimper in my time, but I don't recall making anybody cry before."

She sat back, smiling weakly, and he brushed a stray tear gently away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I haven't felt like this for a long time, and it just overwhelmed me for a minute there."

He pulled her back into his comforting embrace and she took a few calming breaths. She could do this. She had no choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As he was getting dressed, she made her move.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love."

"You're not drug dealers, are you?"

He blinked at her in surprise.

"What?"

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I accidentally overheard a conversation last night about needing to change large denomination notes. That usually means drug money, that's all."

He came over and sat down on the bed, taking her hands in his.

"I know how it must look, but we're not dealers. Honestly. I'll explain everything later, but I've really got to go and meet the others now. Will you be OK till I get back?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and he pecked her on the lips. Just as he was getting up to leave, she pulled him back for a long, intense kiss, putting her heart and soul into it, hoping it would be enough to convince him how she felt. When she finally released him he gave her a lop-sided grin and she could feel the tears pricking her eyes again.

"Wow. Wish I didn't have to go out now. I won't be long, sweetheart. Keep the bed warm, huh?"

"Quinn?"

He turned in the doorway.

"Be careful …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She heard the front door close behind him and then she couldn't help herself, the unshed tears finally pouring down her cheeks, her body wracked with sobs. After a few minutes the storm passed and she sat, red eyed and silent, knowing what she had to do.

She dressed slowly and retrieved her mobile from her bag, tapping in a number from memory.

"Hello? It's Hope. Yes, all of it. Yes, I'm positive. Can I just say something? I don't think they meant any of this to happen, they weren't thinking straight …"

She tailed off, realising the line had already gone dead. There was nothing more she could do to help him now, she just had to hope he'd take her warning seriously. Finding a notepad and a pen she sat down to write the hardest letter of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn opened the bedroom door, surprised at first when she wasn't there.

"Hope?"

He checked the living room and the bathroom, and then wandered back into the bedroom, spotting the folded piece of paper on the bed. Maybe she'd just nipped out for a while? He picked up the letter and began to read, some instinct already telling him that he'd lost her.

_Dear Quinn_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. If I wait any longer, if I let you touch me one more time, I won't have the strength to leave, and I can't stay._

_I've been working for the man whose money you've taken, I hope you'll believe me when I tell you I had no choice. I didn't betray you, he already knew who you were and where you were, all he needed from me was the confirmation that you still had it in your possession._

_Quinn, I'm begging you to give it back, all your lives are in danger until you do. Trust me, he's not a man to be crossed and he has eyes and ears everywhere. If you try and leave with the money he will track you down, make no mistake._

_Please don't hate me for what I've done. I know this could have been something really special, and walking away is killing me. You'll never know how sorry I am that I've hurt you._

_Love always,_

_Hope._

He sat down heavily on the bed with his head in his hands, feeling like his heart had been ripped out and stamped on. Had it really only taken her twenty-four hours to turn his life upside down? He thought about the two of them together, how amazing it had been, and knew her feelings must be genuine. What did she mean, she'd had no choice? Was she being threatened by this man, whoever he was?

He slammed his fist down on the bed in hurt and frustration. Why the hell didn't she talk to him, explain what was going on? Maybe they could have found a way through it together.

He sighed heavily, wondering how much to tell the others. Rick was really going to have a field day with this one …

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors of the lorry were suddenly thrown wide open and all four of them jumped up, blinking as their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden influx of light. A party of three people greeted them, the two armed men immediately jumping up into the back to retrieve the precious case, ignoring the puzzled expressions on the faces of the Englishmen. The woman smiled at their obvious confusion.

"Welcome to Morocco, gentlemen. And thank you for bringing our money."

Completely disorientated, they squinted against the sudden brightness of the North African sun as the gun-toting guards herded them across the tarmac of the ferry port towards two waiting cars.

Leaning against the nearest Mercedes was a shapely brunette with dark glasses, dressed all in black, and Quinn shaded his eyes against the glare, trying to get a better look. There was something hauntingly familiar about her, and his heart leapt into his throat as his mouth dropped open in disbelief. It couldn't be, he thought. Could it?

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was originally going to finish it there, but I think there may well be another few chapters if people want to read more. Seems a bit cruel to leave them on such a cliff-hanger, after all.

Trouble is, the muse is sadly AWOL at the moment and I'm still ridiculously busy, so it could be a little while. Bear with me, and please let me know if you're still enjoying. It'll cheer me up immensely!


	5. Chapter 5

A big thankyou to everyone who's read and reviewed, I can't say often enough how much it's appreciated. Inspiration finally struck again, so here's the next chapter - there may be minor spoilers from now on ...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Quinn found himself manhandled into the back of one car along with Baxter while Rick and Woody were pushed unceremoniously into the other one. He hadn't had chance to speak to Hope but he'd seen her get into the passenger side of the Mercedes in front so presumably he'd get an opportunity later. His head was still spinning from the unexpected events of the last few minutes as Baxter looked across at him in stunned disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Morocco? What the fuck are we doing in Morocco?"

Quinn sniffed and crossed his arms.

"Look on the bright side, Bax. At least it's not another bloody island …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove through a dry and dusty landscape for a while, passing the occasional car and one or two peasants on donkeys before turning off onto a smaller road. Eventually some kind of high walled compound loomed into view through the heat haze and the car in front pulled up while one of the drivers spoke into an intercom device on the wall. The big gates swung open and the cars continued on up a long driveway and into a different world. Exotic shrubs and brightly coloured blooms mingled with swaying palms, and as they approached a grand Moorish-style villa Quinn was amazed to see an expanse of beautifully manicured lawn at the front.

As the vehicles pulled up two servants ran to open the doors, and the four men got hesitantly out, glancing around them in bewilderment. At the top of the steps a tall dark-skinned man in a white suit appeared as if from nowhere, and addressed them in perfect English.

"Welcome, gentlemen. My name is Hassan. I hope you are not too tired after your journey? Mr Mackenzie has issued express instructions that you are to make yourselves at home and feel free to enjoy all the facilities while you are here. Please, follow me."

They all looked at one another, then Woody shrugged and walked up the steps after his retreating back.

Hassan led them through a vast hallway and along a sunlit corridor towards the back of the building where a vast swimming pool sat, surrounded by sun loungers. There was a large glass topped table under a shady loggia and what appeared to be a small bar to one side, and the whole area felt pleasantly cool. Quinn took a couple of steps forwards and squinted up at the fine mist of cooling water vapour above his head, making out a cleverly concealed pipe running along the edge of the roof. Hassan smiled, revealing very white teeth.

"Outdoor air-conditioning, Mr Quinn. Mr Mackenzie got the idea from a trip to Palm Springs. Effective, isn't it?"

"Very. Hassan, what are we doing here?"

Hassan bowed, and indicated that they should follow him back into the building.

"You are the honoured guests of Mr Mackenzie, Sir. Now, Ahmed will show you to your rooms so you can freshen up before lunch. Your belongings are all there waiting for you, but if you need anything else, please ask. Would you like to eat by the pool?"  
>Rick scratched his head in confusion.<p>

"Hang on. Our belongings?"

Hassan turned back to him.

"Yes Mr Rick. Your cases were all flown in earlier today."

He clapped his hands and a servant appeared suddenly, head bowed in deference.

"Ahmed, please show the gentlemen to their rooms. Lunch will be ready in half an hour, Sirs."

He slipped quietly away, and they followed Ahmed up a sweeping staircase in a daze.

"He flew our luggage in. What the fuck is going on here?"

Baxter put into words what they were all thinking. Quinn pouted, hands thrust deep into his pockets.

"More to the point, what the hell does he want in return?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling somewhat more human after a delicious lunch, Quinn contemplated the note he'd found lying on his bed earlier.

_A word of warning: walls have ears. We can talk later outside._

_H xx_

Rick was already onto his third beer, having discovered that the bar was fully stocked and they were invited to help themselves. Hassan had also informed them there was a small library, a gym, a games room, and a TV lounge with a vast collection of DVDs available for their use.

"All we're short of now are some women. Can you arrange that too, mate?"

Hassan smiled politely at Rick.

"Of course, Sir, should you wish it."

At that inopportune moment Hope appeared, dressed in a fluffy robe with a towel slung over her shoulder. Quinn's heart leapt as their eyes met and she smiled tentatively down at him. Rick waved his bottle in her direction.

"What d'ya reckon, love? We're thinking of inviting some of the local 'ladies' over for a party later. I'm sure Quinn won't mind if you feel like joining in."

He leered at her, and she gave him a withering look.

"I'll be busy washing my hair, sadly. Do make sure you use protection though, won't you? I'm sure your wife would be delighted if you arrived home with an unexpected little gift for her."

Quinn smirked as Rick glanced after her, a sour expression on his face.

"If you'll excuse me, boys …"

He stood and followed her, his eyes glued to her lithe bikini-clad body as she slipped out of the robe and made her way down the steps into the pool. Stripping down to his swim-shorts, he watched her bobbing about lazily on her back and dived in after her, relishing the feel of the cool water against his skin.

He followed her slowly over to the side, his piercing blue eyes searching hers as they faced one another, leaning on their elbows. Quinn spoke first, his brow furrowed.

"I think you owe me an explanation."

She nodded, looking away.

"I know. And you'll get one later, I promise. Meet me back here after dark, there shouldn't be anyone around then, and the guards never come near the house."

She rested her forehead on her hand.

"God, you've no idea how glad I am to see you again, Quinn. I've been worried sick, thinking you might be hurt … or worse …"

She shuddered and he laughed mirthlessly.

"Believe me, I came pretty close on a couple of occasions."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes were large in her face.

"I'll tell you about it later. Hope, why didn't you talk to me? Why just run off like that?"

She sighed.

"I couldn't take the risk. And I thought you'd hate me for what I'd done. Look, I've got to go, I'll see you later, OK?"

She made to swim off, but he grabbed her hand, the contact sending a shiver of desire through both of them.

"Was Mackenzie threatening you?"

She shook her head.

"Not me. My father …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you think it was worth continuing, if so please let me know. Hoping to get some more written over the Easter break, all being well. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as ever for all the kind reviews. Without further delay, the next instalment …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

When he arrived she was already waiting for him, sitting by the pool contemplating the stars, her skin gleaming palely in the moonlight. She looked like some exotic goddess of the night with her dark hair flowing loose around her bare shoulders and he itched to take her in his arms, but some instinct told him they really needed to clear the air to begin with. He sat down facing her, close but not touching, his hands clasped in his lap.

"Shall I go first?"

She nodded silently, and he began to recount the series of bizarre events that had happened since they'd all arrived at Alvo's villa, trying not to leave anything important out. She didn't interrupt even on the odd occasion he lapsed into silence, collecting his thoughts, but he saw her shudder when he described being seconds from death.

When he'd finished, she sighed heavily.

"God, Quinn. No wonder you wanted to try and forget everything for a while. What do you think Mackenzie wants with you all now?"

He ran his a hand through his hair.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Do you think he's entirely sane?"

"Nope. Several bricks short of a load, I'd say. Anyway, your turn."

She nodded and sat forwards, wrapping her arms around her knees and staring out into the darkness.

"My mother died suddenly a few years ago, and my father went to pieces, ended up having some kind of breakdown, basically. He went to Majorca for a while to recuperate and when he came back he'd put in an offer on a bar. Just like that, no warning, no discussion. Within a few weeks he'd sold up and moved out there.

I went over a couple of times in the first six months and he was barely keeping his head above water, or so it seemed. And then by the following year everything seemed to have turned round dramatically. He had staff running the bar and he was living in a nice villa, not quite as impressive as Alvo's, I'm guessing, but still a big step up.

He introduced me to Mackenzie and explained that he did some work for him from time to time, but he was very cagey about exactly what it was he did. I had my suspicions from the beginning to be honest, but he's a grown man, what could I do? Mackenzie seemed to take quite a shine to me, and made a point of being around if he knew I was visiting."

She paused, but he waited patiently, knowing there was more to come.

"Anyway, one day I received a call out of the blue from an anonymous stranger telling me my father's life was in danger and I had to get out to Majorca as soon as possible. It turned out to be true, but the surprise was it was Mackenzie who was threatening him. Apparently he'd been caught on the take, and you know first hand what Mackenzie's attitude is towards his empire. Even though he's a multi-millionaire his reputation depends on being top dog, and he won't allow anyone to feather his nest by even the odd penny.

He insisted that the only way for the debt to be settled was for me to work for him doing whatever he required for as long as he deemed necessary. Meanwhile, my father is a virtual prisoner at his house on the island."

Quinn sighed.

"Another bird in a gilded cage, eh? Just like the four of us."

She nodded unhappily.

"At first I was just acting as occasional arm-candy which I must admit was quite a relief, seeing as I was terrified he might expect me to sleep with him. And then a few days ago he called me over to his place, showed me several pictures of the four of you, and instructed me to use whatever means necessary to find out if you still had all his money. It was pretty clear what he was implying by 'any means necessary'."

He took her hand and squeezed it, and she searched his eyes.

"As it happened, as soon as I saw the photos you caught my eye and I thought it really wouldn't be any hardship spending some time with you, but it still made me feel dirty knowing I had an ulterior motive. And then, to make matters worse, I fell for you almost from the start and I hated deceiving you."

He tugged on her hand and she moved over to sit in his lap, burying her face in his neck as his arms enfolded her.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I should have trusted you, told you what was going on. I was just so frightened."

She sat back, searching his face, and he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, love. Don't forget, I've met the man and he scared me witless too."

Leaning in close, she pressed her mouth to his, hesitantly at first, and then his tongue sought entry, entwining erotically with hers, lighting a fire in both of them. Eventually they came up for air and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in a bikini."

She smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh yes I have. I feel the same way about you in those swim shorts. Although I'd much rather see you out of them."

He nuzzled at her neck, his hand moving up to fondle a breast.

"Ever shagged on a sun-lounger before, love? No, me either. Still, there's a first time for everything."

She stood, pulling him to his feet.

"Oh, I think we can do better than that …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Having trouble … ahem … finding the hole?"

She snorted, squirming against him.

"Well you're not exactly helping, are you?"

He was pressed against her back, biting her bare shoulder while his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing gently.

"Ha. Success …"

The door swung open and she moved out of his grasp, feeling her way to the desk in the dark. Flicking on the lamp, she turned back to him.

"Nobody ever comes here apart from Mackenzie, but I'd still feel more comfortable with the blinds drawn. Give me a hand, will you?"

The one storey building was a cross between an office and a summer house, one wall consisting entirely of floor to ceiling windows with a long verandah running along the length of the building.

"What is this place?"

His silver eyes gleamed in the low light and a shiver of anticipation ran through her.

"According to Hassan, Mackenzie uses it as an office and a refuge, somewhere he can escape to occasionally when he has to entertain visitors. Hassan doesn't miss much, and I get the impression he's not Mackenzie's biggest fan, even though he's a loyal member of staff. He offered me the key today, ostensibly in case I needed some time on my own, but I think he had a good idea we would come here together."

He pulled her into his arms and her breathing hitched as she felt him hard against her hip.

"Coming together, huh? Now why do I like the sound of that …"

His lips came down hard on hers and she moaned as his tongue plundered her mouth hungrily, her fingers twisting in his hair. Without breaking the kiss, she popped the buttons on his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders, running her hands over his smooth chest.

"Sit …"

Playfully, she pushed him back onto a low sofa, tugging her short strappy dress up and over her head, smiling at his expression of undisguised lust as she stood in front of him, naked except for a miniscule thong.

"Bloody hell."

She moved to sit astride him, and he ran his fingers lightly down her back as she leaned in for another teasing kiss. He was at the perfect height to feast on her throat, his lips ghosting along her collarbone before claiming a nipple and sucking on it greedily.

"Mmmm … more …"

He teased it with his tongue before grazing his teeth over it, and she squirmed lasciviously in his lap, arching her back, pushing against his mouth. He released her with a pained expression.

"I really need to get out of these shorts, sweetheart, they're practically cutting off my circulation."

She giggled, standing as he pulled them down his legs and over his feet, but as she went to sit in his lap again he stopped her, holding her firmly by the hips and shuffling forwards.

"Not so fast …"

He dragged the thong down her legs and pushed her thighs gently apart, leaning in to nuzzle into the soft triangle of pubic hair before lapping at her swollen bud. Hope thought her legs might just give way, grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

"Oh God … Quinn …"

He knew he could easily bring her off if he continued his teasing ministrations but he wanted to be inside her when she came, so he stopped just as she was teetering on the edge, sitting back with a wicked grin. She huffed in frustration, and then surprised him by grabbing a cushion and settling herself between his knees.

"Two can play at that game, mister."

He was rock hard, and he twitched involuntarily as she gazed seductively up at him from under her lashes and licked her lips in anticipation. He groaned and swore as her mouth closed over him, his hands fisting in her hair as she worked him expertly with her lips and tongue.

"Fuck! Sweet Jesus, woman. So bloody good …"

When his hips started to buck up towards her, she released him with a triumphant grin and moved to straddle him again, lowering herself onto him inch by inch until he was fully immersed in her. She smiled at his lust-glazed expression and began to move, setting a pace to suit herself, ignoring his groans and pleas.

"Faster … oh fuck … this is torture …"

Finally, she cried out in ecstasy and he felt her pulsing round him, her head thrown back, her whole body shuddering with the force of her climax. Gripping her hips firmly he powered upwards, once, twice, three times before exploding deep inside her with a groan of satisfaction, his head falling forwards onto her bosom. Panting for breath, he looked up into her beaming face.

"Witch …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think, won't you? More very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this. A short, smutty chapter before we get back to some plot again.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

"Hope, what are you doing here? In Morocco, I mean."

"Honestly? I have no idea."

She was lying next to him on the sofa with her face buried in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Mmmm. You always smell so good. I swear I could pick you out in a crowd blindfolded."

His fingers trailed idly along the soft skin of her thigh.

"You really don't know?"

She sat up, resting her chin on his chest.

"Nope. I got a call telling me to be at the airport, and I flew in with what was left of your luggage from the apartment. No orders, no explanation, nothing."

"Do you think he knows about me and you?"

"Well he certainly knows we're rather more than good friends. Everywhere we went we were being spied on, and I'm guessing it must have been fairly obvious from the body language."

He traced the outline of her lips with a fingertip and she shivered, already wanting him again.

"You don't think he's spying on us here, do you? Maybe he's some kind of voyeur, and we're starring in his latest porno film."

She grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

"Well, at least we put on a good show. I think we're safe enough away from the house, but I wouldn't be surprised if that whole place is bugged, even the bedrooms."

She wriggled against him teasingly, aware of his rapidly growing erection.

"Maybe I should do another Meg Ryan in your room one night, give him something to think about. Does the bed creak? That always helps."

She felt the rumble of his chuckle and then he fell silent for a few seconds.

"I would've come looking for you, you know. If we'd ever got away from him."

"Even after the way I'd behaved?"

He nodded, a naughty twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, it's a complete no-brainer. You've got such nice tits and you're great in the sack."

She smacked his arm, smirking.

"I'd have tried to find you again too."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You've got those sexy bedroom eyes and those broad shoulders. And such a big .. hard …"

Her hand wandered down his body, but he grabbed it, rolling over and pinning her underneath him.

"Not so fast. I think you'll find it's my turn to have you now, madam."

She struggled against his grip, her eyes alight with desire.

"I thought you already did."

He shook his head.

"Actually, as I recall, you had me."

She bit her lip, gazing up at him seductively, understanding exactly what he meant. He needed to be in control, wanted to be the dominant one this time, and the arousal began to pool between her thighs. She loved it when he played the alpha-male, it was such a turn-on, and she felt her heart rate increase in anticipation.

He stood then, pulling her up into his arms as his mouth sought hers, his tongue sliding between her lips, searching, probing, demanding. Without breaking bodily contact, he walked her slowly back to the desk and spun her round, pushing her down and kicking her legs apart. She gasped as he slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out as she moaned enthusiastically, pushing back, needing more.

"Quinn, please … want you …"

He didn't hesitate, burying himself in her up to the hilt and pausing to stroke a finger teasingly down her spine. His voice was gravelly with desire.

"What does it feel like when I'm inside you?"

She tried to collect her thoughts, knowing her answer was important.

"Like we're a perfect fit."

He began to move, gently at first, teasing little thrusts.

"And how does it feel when I make you come?"

Her whole body was on fire for him now, she wanted to lose herself, to feel not think, but she made one final valiant effort. Her voice shook with passion, her breathing erratic.

"Like … I'm melting into you … and nothing else matters …"

He drove her slowly, relentlessly to a mind-blowing climax, the tears springing to her eyes with the force of her emotions, and he followed her into blissful oblivion with a groan of pure pleasure.

Afterwards, he wrapped her in his arms and neither of them spoke for a long while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hassan watched unseen from the shadows as they lingered by the staircase, reluctant to part. Quinn took her face between his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips, squeezing her fingers one last time before they headed off to their separate rooms.

The Moroccan nodded to himself in satisfaction: apparently he'd been right about them, it was clearly love rather than just lust. He thought about Mackenzie, lurking like a spider at the edge of his complex web of corruption: it appeared they were all trapped like helpless flies one way or another, but things weren't always as they seemed. He was supposed to be his employer's eyes and ears while he was away, but there were some things Mackenzie didn't need to know, especially as certain well-laid plans were due to come to fruition very soon …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope the ending was intriguing enough to keep you reading. More soon, work permitting.


	8. Chapter 8

Many thanks to everyone who's stuck with this, particularly those who've been kind enough to leave a review. Here's the next chapter …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

The pervading sense of claustrophobia coupled with the ongoing uncertainty was starting to get to all of them now, Quinn knew: it may be a very comfortable prison, but it was still undeniably a prison. He was luckier than the others, though. At least he got to spend the evenings in the arms of a beautiful woman, which helped to ease the frustration somewhat.

He was trying to read, but his concentration was disrupted by yet another skirmish between Baxter and Rick.

"I am not a fucking accountant. How many times? I'm a financial adviser."

"Same bloody difference."

"I make a damned sight more money than you, anyway."

"Oh, and that's all that matters, is it? Christ, I've known puddles less shallow than you …"

Quinn slammed his book down on the table.

"Will you two just give it a bloody rest? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Rick looked at him is disbelief.

"What's wrong with us? Oh, let's think about that, shall we? We've been shot at, nearly blown up, forced to make illegal drugs, let five million euros slip through our hands and now we're stuck here as 'guests' of a mad fucking billionaire when all we want to do is go home. Will that do you? Plus some of us aren't getting our brains shagged out on a daily basis."

He leant in and lowered his voice, aware of Hope lying in the shade not far away.

"I just hope she isn't taking you for a ride again. Metaphorically speaking."

Quinn crossed his arms, struggling to control his rising temper.

"She isn't. I told you what happened with her father, she's trapped in this bizarre situation just as much as we are."

"Yeah? And what makes you so sure you can believe her? We've only got her word, after all. She could be spying for Mackenzie, for all you know."

Quinn leaned in, his eyes blazing, and hissed at him.

"One more derogatory word from you about her, and I swear I'll knock you to kingdom come. Alright?"

Baxter stood and grabbed Rick's arm, shaking his head at Quinn to warn him off.

"Calm down, both of you. This situation's getting to all of us. Come on, Rick, let's grab a couple of beers and go and watch a DVD."

Quinn stared after them, his hands still bunched into fists. Woody watched him sympathetically.

"You shouldn't let him get to you, mate, you know what a pillock he can be. I'm going to the gym if you fancy joining me, work off some of that pent-up anger. Or maybe you've got a better way in mind?"

He grinned, glancing over at Hope, and Quinn relaxed slightly, returning the smile.

"Think you're on your own, pal."

"Lucky git."

Woody patted him on the shoulder as he headed inside.

"Don't I know it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't put up a fight when he slid in next to her on the lounger, kissing his way slowly from the nape of her neck all the way down her spine before pretending to bite her peachy bottom. She did, however, squeal in surprise when he dragged her to her feet, hoisted her over his shoulder and headed off into the bushes.

"Quinn! What on earth do you think you're doing? It's the middle of the afternoon …"

When he was sure they were well away from prying eyes, he set her back on her feet again, pinning her against the trunk of a large palm. The predatory gleam in his brilliant blue eyes sent little sparks of arousal through her body as she put up a feeble fight, half-heartedly trying to push him away.

"We can't, anyone might come along."

"Oh, I think we can …"

Any further protestations were stopped in their tracks by his heated kiss, and her legs went weak under the amorous onslaught of his lips and tongue. When he slid two fingers inside her bikini bottoms, she was lost.

He took her hard and fast, her back against the tree, her legs wrapped round his waist, and as she reached a very vocal climax he covered her mouth with his to swallow her cries, following her into heart-stopping release a few seconds later.

She was still panting when he lowered her gently to the ground, holding her against him until he was sure she could stand unaided before tugging her bikini bottoms back up her legs.

He grinned sheepishly at her, tucking a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

"Um … are you OK?"

She put her hands on her hips, but her lips were twitching with suppressed amusement.

"Well, apart from the friction burns and the distinctly wobbly knees, I don't think there's any lasting damage. What got into you? Or more appropriately, into me …"

He smirked.

"Dirty girl. I had a row with Rick, it was either rampant sex or the gym."

She arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Nice to know I was the lesser of two evils, then."

He chuckled, pulling her against him and kissing her softly on the lips.

"No competition, love. And you didn't seem to mind too much once we got going."

She grinned, tugging on his hair.

"Yeah, well, the novel I'm reading wasn't that exciting. I was going to settle for a leisurely swim, but apparently someone had other ideas."

"Still time, sweetheart. Better get back before we're missed, huh?"

He swung her up into his arms and she nuzzled happily into his neck as he carried her back in the direction of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At that precise moment several hundred miles away, Mackenzie's afternoon was being rudely interrupted by the sight of several police officers striding purposefully up his drive. He raised an enquiring eyebrow as he scanned their determined faces, realising he didn't recognise any of them: these were genuine cops, not the ones on his payroll. Trouble, he thought. Slowly he put the pruning shears down and straightened up, removing his gardening gloves before they read him his rights and cuffed him. As they led him away towards a squad car, he paused briefly and nodded back at the neat rows of fruit and vegetables.

"Someone better water my bloody plants while I'm away."

One of the attending officers smiled mirthlessly and replied in heavily accented English.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, my friend. I think you may be going away for a very long time …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plot thickens! Should be another chapter up over the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

The penultimate chapter at last. This one took on a life of its own, it was never supposed to be this long, but the fic writes itself – I'm just the typist!

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

In between sleeping and waking, Quinn wasn't sure for a second whether the tapping on the door was dream or reality. He scrabbled around for his watch and squinted at the face. Six-thirty. Still the middle of the bloody night, for God's sake.

"Quinn, it's me. Wake up, it's important."

Hope. He threw his long legs over the side of the bed and staggered to the door, his lips set in the now familiar pout.

"Do you know what bloody time it is, woman? And what happened to walls have ears?"

She grinned, her eyes scanning the vision in front of her. Dressed only in a pair of boxers, his hair mussed, his eyes heavy with sleep, he looked rumpled and extremely sexy. She debated whether to pounce on him there and then, but decided the news was too important to keep.

"Listen, all our worries are over, Mackenzie's been arrested. Hassan and several others have been working undercover for the last few years infiltrating his organisation until they had enough evidence to put him away for good. Hassan's already raided the safe here to pay any outstanding wages and ensured there's enough to get us all home, plus a little extra for all the stress. It'd only get impounded by the government, after all.

There's a car waiting to take us to the airport, and I've booked four tickets for the next flight back to England: it leaves at midday, so stir your stumps. You should be back home in London in time for dinner."

His brow furrowed.

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

She moved into his arms, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Of course. Now get packing, I'll let the others know."

As she made to leave, he caught her by the arm and she squealed in surprise as he kicked the door shut, grinning wickedly.

"Plenty of time for that later, love …"

He pushed her back onto the bed and fell on top of her, and she sighed in contentment, her arms winding round his neck as his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear. After all, he was right, it was early yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No arguments, Quinn. I'm going on my own, and that's all there is to it. There's no danger for me now, but the Majorcan police may well be looking for you and it would be stupid to risk it. Why walk back into the lion's den? As soon as I've found my dad we'll be on the next flight back to London. You've got my mobile number, and I promise to stay in regular touch."

She held his face before reaching up to kiss him, and he ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"I don't like it, but I suppose I haven't really got a choice, have I? Be careful, sweetheart. I won't sleep soundly until I know you're safely back."

She moved into the circle of his arms, burying her face in his neck, filling her nostrils with his familiar reassuring smell, and they stood for a while, neither wanting to be the first one to break away. Eventually, she moved back from his embrace, searching his eyes, imprinting his beloved features on her memory.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you've even had a chance to miss me."

"Too late, love. I already am …"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we're actually on the way home. I keep expecting something else to happen, even now. You know, terrorist attack on the plane, pilot losing his marbles and running amok, that sort of thing."

Quinn rolled his eyes as Baxter grinned at him.

"Don't even joke about it, Bax. The way our luck's been the last few weeks, nothing would surprise me. What will you do first when you get back?"

Baxter's smile broadened.

"Order a very large beer in Arrivals and wait for Carmen."

Quinn turned to face him, blinking in surprise.

"Blimey, you don't hang about."

"Called her this morning as soon as we found out. Her flight's due in not long after ours."

Quinn flashed him a genuine smile.

"Hope it works out for you, mate, I really do."

"Same to you. I think we deserve a bit of happiness, don't you?"

Baxter turned to Rick.

"Looking forwards to seeing the wife and kids again then?"

Rick nodded gratefully.

"Too right. I can't wait to get home."

Quinn raised an ironic eyebrow at him.

"Maybe you won't take them quite as much for granted now, huh?"

Rick opened his mouth to argue, and then thought better of it.

"Fair cop. I don't think any of us will take much for granted from now on."

"Too right."

Baxter nodded in agreement, and Rick looked over at Woody.

"What about you, mate? Going back to your girl?"

Woody looked at the floor.

"I haven't decided yet. So much has happened, I feel like a different person."

"Do you love her?"

Quinn nudged him in the ribs with an elbow, and Woody looked up.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Well, there's your answer. What have you got to lose?"

He squeezed the other man's shoulder reassuringly. Woody nodded.

"'Spose you're right."

Rick looked out of the window.

"Shame we didn't come away with any of that money, isn't it?"

Baxter and Woody stared at him in disbelief, and he shrugged.

"What? I'm just saying …"

Quinn took a sip of his gin and tonic, and then scratched his chin.

"Actually, that's not entirely true."

The others looked at him curiously and he grinned, lowering his voice.

"How does fifty grand split four ways sound?"

Three pairs of eyebrows shot up and three jaws practically hit the floor. Rick was the first to react, looking around suspiciously.

"Are you serious? Twelve and a half grand each? But how …"

"Out of the safe at the house. Hassan paid the staff everything they were due, and then divided what was left between the six of us. He reckoned it was only fair recompense after the last few weeks, and it would only have been snatched by the authorities."

Baxter scratched his head and blinked, speaking in a whisper.

"Are you trying to tell me you've got fifty grand in cash stashed in your case?"

Quinn nodded cheerfully.

"Holy shit! Let's hope you don't get stopped on the way through customs …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going to miss these two. Quinn especially … ;)  
>Hope you enjoyed, please let me know.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Seemed only appropraite to give 'em a proper send off, so here it is ...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue: Two Weeks Later.**

The doorbell rang, making him jump and startling him out of his reverie. Quinn checked his watch in confusion. Almost midnight. Nobody called round at that time out of the blue. Unless … His heart started to beat faster as he leapt up to answer the door.

She stood on the step looking every inch like a drowned rat, her hair clinging to her face and neck in damp tendrils, a little smile tugging at her lips. He contemplated her for a second or two, his arms crossed, pretending to frown.

"What sort of time do you call this, young lady? And couldn't you afford an umbrella?"

She touched her head as though noticing for the first time that she was soaking wet.

"I've come straight from the airport, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did that alright. How are you?"

He reached out, twisting a damp tendril round his finger.

"I'm fine, thanks. So's my dad. Can't say I was too delighted with the prospect of him staying out there, but he's adamant he can make the bar profitable. The police have agreed to drop any charges in exchange for information on Mackenzie's operation, and I think he's learnt his lesson. Did you miss me?"

Her eyes searched his and he grinned.

"Like a hole in the head. You?"

"Like a pain in the posterior. Aren't you going to ask me in? I could do with getting out of these wet things."

"Now that does sound like a tempting prospect. OK, you can come in on one condition."

Her brows furrowed.

"Hmmm. What's that then?"

"That you say 'yes'"

"To what? You haven't asked me anything yet."

He nodded, pouting.

"Good point. To marrying me, of course."

She blinked in surprise as her jaw dropped..

"W…what?"

Silver blue eyes gazed into dark brown, and he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You heard. And shut your mouth, you look like you're catching flies."

"Quinn, are you proposing?"

He grinned.

"You better believe it. Bought a ring and everything."

She regained some of her composure, her eyes shining.

"Oh you did, did you? And what if I say 'no'?"

He pretended to give it some thought.

"Hmmm. Well the woman next door flirts outrageously with me, and I hear she's loaded …"

She shut him up with a kiss, her hands threading through his hair, their tongues entwining possessively as he pulled her in close. Eventually they surfaced for air, and he raised a questioning eyebrow, looking down into her flushed face.

"Am I to take that as a 'yes', then?"

"Yes, yes, yes. God, yes. Does that answer your question?"

He smirked down at her.

"I trust you'll be promising to 'obey'?"

She nipped at his jaw.

"You must be joking. A modern girl like me?"

"What a shame. I was just going to order you to go upstairs, get out of those wet clothes and take a hot shower. And then lie back on the bed and let me have my wicked way with you."

She cocked her head on one side, pretending to consider the matter, and then grinned lasciviously up at him.

"Yes Sir. Right away, Sir. Whatever you say, Sir."

He chased her up the stairs, pinning her down half way up.

"Good. I'm glad we're starting the way me mean to go on. With me on top."

His mouth came down hard on hers, and she suddenly found she had no objections whatsoever …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's it then. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I'd be delighted if you let me know. :)


End file.
